


The Daily Happenings

by nosleephuh



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Psychosis, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosleephuh/pseuds/nosleephuh
Summary: Things and scenarios taken out of the daily life of Henry Jekyll (and Edward Hyde).A modern AU.





	1. hanging out with a friend

Henry was at Gabriels new place for the first time.

Gabriel had still lived at his parents house before he had gotten his own place this year.

Henry was sitting on the sofa. 

He looked about the room.

It was a nice small apartment with a few small rooms.

There was a kitchen, a living room/bedroom, a bathroom, and a small corridor that the door to the apartment opened into. The kind of corridor one left his jacket and shoes in.

Henry was currently in the living room/bedroom.

There were cupboards, no TV, a bed in the very back of the room, a sofa, and a table. Overall a very ordinary room, Henry found.

Henry was nervous. 

He looked at the floor. 

He looked up again. 

Then back at the floor.

He was getting fidgety.

He noise wasn't helping.

Neither were the flickering shadows in the corner of his eye.

He shut his eyes tightly, put his hands over ears, and tried to control his breathing.

Just then Gabriel entered the room.

When he saw Henry sitting there like this he almost gave into the urge to drop the two tea cups he was holding and rush to his side to ask him if everything was alright and what he could do to help.

He did not give into said urge.

He walked over to the table standing before the sofa, and carefully placed the two cups of tea on it.

He walked around the wooden table.

Standing beside his friend he asked him: "Oh, Henry what is wrong with you? What do you need? Can I do something to make it better?"

He still wasn't sure exactly what 'it' was, but whatever it was he wanted to help his friend.

Gabriel had seen Henry in states like this very few times already, but Henry refused to tell him what it was that was bothering him.

As he got no response or acknowledgement to his being there, he wasn't sure if Henry was able to hear him.

He decided on gently touching Henrys shoulder to get his attention.

Henry gasped, and opened his eyes

He clearly hadn't expected that.

Slowly lowering his hands he spoke: "G- Gabriel.. Didn't notice you there.. ha ha…"

It was painfully obvious that he wasn't alright.

"Are you alright? Henry, what's wrong?"

Henry bit his lip.

He couldn't run away from this forever.

The plan had been to tell Gabriel everything today.

He knew that if he said he didn't want to talk about it, Gabriel wouldn't push the subject any further. Gabriel respected peoples personal boundaries.

But he couldn't keep pretending that it was nothing any longer, especially not now.

Walking up and down for God only knows how long, he had been planning out exactly how to tell gabriel. He had thought through every single possible situation, every outcome.

He had felt prepared.

But now that the time to tell him the truth had actually come, he felt as if he had just forgotten all of what he had spent so long a time thinking about. He felt helpless.

He looked at Gabriel.

Then down at the floor.

Then up. 

And back at Gabriel.

Henry closed his eyes, took one deep breath, and opened them again. 

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you.", he finally said, in a quiet voice.

Gabriel didn't look surprised.

He sat down beside Henry.

Only now that Gabriel retrieved his hand, he noticed that it had been on his shoulder this whole time. Henry wished it would still be there, in that comforting manner.

There were tears in Henrys eyes now.

He spoke in a quivering voice: "I-.. I have psychosis."

Gabriel looked at him, with his eyebrows raised. "So? Is that all you meant to tell me?"

The tears were streaming down his face now. He was trying hard not to sob loudly.

"Oh, dear Henry.. There's no need to cry."

There the hand was on his shoulder again.

"So what? You have psychosis. It doesn't really change anything. You are still my friend Henry Jekyll."

"Oh, but it never goes away! It's always there! I've tried, Gabriel, I've tried! It's impossible to truly get rid of!"

"My friend, you are not your illness. That's what it is, an illness. I wouldn't give up on a friend - especially not one as you are - simply because of something he has no control over."

Henry cried and sobbed, and Gabriel comforted him. Held him in a warm embrace.

Henry didn't leave Gabriels side for the rest of the day, nor that night. 

And Gabriel promised he would do the same if the other was ever in need.


	2. becoming Edward Hyde

Some are probably wondering at this point, why would a person like Henry Jekyll want to become something like Edward Hyde?

First you would have to know that, of course, he could never have foreseen that he would become Edward Hyde.

And so the question would have to be different.

But, there was a core to all the experiments, something that led to how they all started.

And so, even though he could never have known it would all lead to his becoming Edward Hyde, the answer would still be the following.

He wanted to get rid of his problems.

-

Henry did not expect this.

Or maybe he did.

It was hard to tell at this point.

It was painful. So very painful.

It felt as if he was burning from the inside.

He thoughts were all over the place. It was hard to tell what he was thinking and what he wasn't.

Then it stopped.

Everything was quiet.

No more screaming (he had hoped no one could hear him).

No more pain.

It had just, stopped. Just like that.

Everything was dark.

Pitch black.

He couldn't tell whether his eyes were closed or not.

He was a part of his subconscious now.

-

Edward Hyde was laying face down on the hard floor of what Henry called his laboratory.

It was really one of the only other rooms he had in his small, cheap apartment.

Edward Hyde didn't know anything yet.

He only had a vague sense the question 'has it worked?'.

He didn't know what this question ment.

What exactly should have worked?

He slowly turned on his back, and opened his eyes. 

He was new to this world.

His eyes grew wide in wonder and fascination.

The laboratory really wasn't much to look at, but Edward didn't know that at this point.

He raised his hands to his face, and stared at them in amazement.

A wide grin formed on his face.

He tried standing up slowly.

It worked.

He looked about the room he was in.

That was when he was interrupted.

A sense of panic overcame him.

He felt sick with paranoia. 

All the joy and wonder he had felt was gone, like a candle blown out.

That was when he knew, even if he had no idea what any of it meant, 'it' had not worked.


	3. having a crush

Henry sighed.

This was getting him nowhere.

Sooner or later he would have to admit his feeling, wouldn't he? These damned feeling, all confused and hopeful.

He groaned. This was so pointless.

There were a few dozen pictures of him on his phone, and drawing of him in his sketchbook.

No one knew, of course. Or almost no one.

Henry only knew of one other that knew, and as long as that person was kept under control so much as to not yell it out into the world for everyone to hear, it would be fine.

Who was he trying to fool, nothing would be fine. You can't simply have feeling for your basically best friend and expect everything to be fine.

It all started once Henry had begun his new college, after him as his family had moved away, and he was forced to leave his old friends behind.

He soon became acquainted with Hastie Lanyon, who then proceeded to introduce him to Gabriel Utterson.

The three hung out a few times, then a few times more, and even more as time went on. But as Hastie hung out less with the two, and grew less important in Henrys eyes, Gabriel happened to be the opposite.

The more Henry and Gabriel were around each other, the more Henry began to adore the other.

Gabriel was like everything Henry wanted.

He was loyal to his friends, and respected every boundary, he genuinely cared about people, and was patient with Henry, the list could on for long.

But only once they met at Gabriels new apartment a few weeks ago, that Henry became painfully aware of his feelings for the other man.

Oh, how he had held him, for however long it had taken to calm him down. And the way he had look at him all concerned, same as his voice. And he simply accepted him for who he was. That was new. Not a lot of people just accepted him for who he was, with all his flaws and mental illness, without any prejudice.

I didn't tell him off, like his parents did, when he had a problem. No, he helped him solve it.

Fact was, Henry totally in love with Gabriel.

And there was nothing he could, at the time, do about it.


	4. meeting Gabriel Utterson

Edward was always so full of life and energy. Today was no different.

It was a beautiful late afternoon. The sun was still shining through the spaces between the leaves of the trees, ablaze like ever.

Edward was walking through town with no specific goal in mind. He thought he would think of something soon enough.

That was when he saw Gabriel Utterson, one of Henrys classmates, across the street, walking the opposite direction. He looked after him, knowing what his goal was now.

He had never spoken to Gabriel before, but he had seen enough of the pictures of him and Henry to figure out that they were at least friends.

There were printed out pictures, pictures on Henrys phone, even drawings Henry had done. All of them of Gabriel Utterson, sometimes with and sometimes without Henry.

It was quite obvious, of course, Henry had more than just platonic feelings for his fellow classmate. You had to be very stupid not to figure that out, and Edward did not think of himself as stupid.

The question was only if Gabriel knew of these feelings, or if Henry kept them all to himself, which was, admittedly, more likely. And Edward was sure that, if Henry had a boyfriend, he would know. Henry would have told him, he was sure if it.

Edward turned so that he was walking into the same direction as Gabriel, and made his way across the broad street.

"Oi!! You there!", he called out.

Gabriel looked out for who had called for him, and quickly spotted Edward running toward him.

"Yes?", he asked, uncertain of what was to come, "Can I help you?"

He did not know the other, had maybe seen him a few times, but never spoken to him before.

"You're Gabe Utterson, aren't you?" 

"Gabriel.", replied he dryly, "Who are you?"

"Hyde, Edward. Friend of Henrys.

You know, Henry Jekyll. You know the mans."

"Ah, I see."

"Told me about you, you see. Figured that if I recognised you already, might as well talk to you!" Edward almost literally beamed with energy.

"Yes, of course." Gabriel smiled awkwardly.

They kept walking down the street next to each other, to a new coffee shop as Edward later found out, and continued their conversation, about various topics. 

Edward found that he, indeed, started liking the other, which wasn't very surprising, honestly, as Edward took a liking to people easily. Gabriel was intrigued by by the shorter man, and soon they became friends.

They continued spending the afternoon in each others company, and were later on joined by Hastie Lanyon, the other one of Henrys two good friends.


	5. hearing voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a disclaimer: I base a lot of this off of my own experiences.

It wasn't loud yet, but he was prepared for it to be. 

He was having dinner when he heard the first, smallest sign of it, now it was a few hours later.

He lay on his bed, partially trying to ignore it, partially trying to listen intently. But it didn't matter anyway; he was always barely able to distinguish between the whispering sounds. 

That's mostly what they were. Whispering, or screaming, and very few times could he actually comprehend what was being said. When he could it wasn't exactly... nice, insults were common, and sometimes it barely made sense at all, just words, syllables, sounds with no understandable meaning or sense to them.

He heard them growing, in both number and volume. 

The first time, he remembered, when he had heard them he had been scared to death. It was better now, he was content with his fate, now after all those failed tries to get rid of it. He still got scared, but it wasn't as bad as it once was. 

When his parents had found out about it, they were enraged. No comfort, only drilling into his head what a freak he was and how ashamed he should be for something he couldn't control. His parents had long since resigned themself.

His old friends and others had never known, he made sure of that. His new friends - well, the ones he really called his friends anyway - one of them knew, the other one did not. It was probably for the better, Henry didn't want to risk losing anyone to it. He hadn't known, after all, how Gabriel would react to it either, but he had been lucky, this time.

He could never know how others would react for it, only hope for the best. For now he had resigned himself to his fate, as his parents once did. He was scared, but liked to think he was content, and so he kept pretending.


	6. being depressed

Edward was depressed. This certainly wasn't usual, as the small guy usually was almost bursting with energy. No one really knew what to make of it. The three of them were at Henrys apartment. Edward had called them - Hastie and Gabriel - to come to the place, only saying he wasn't feeling "up to it". The two of them were standing around Edward, while he was spread out on the couch, hugging a pillow close to himself, and whining.

He opened one eye and looked up at them.

"Why don't you just sit down already?", he murmured, and sat up knees kept close to himself, and still hugging the pillow. He looked truly miserable.

They looked at each other, and sat down, each on one side of Edward. Hastie put a hand on Edwards back. "Edward, what's up?", he asked.

"I don't knoowww.. I just feel so bad.."

"Bad?"

"Like, depressed?"

"Oh..", he pronounces softly.

Neither of them quite knew what to do, none had ever seen Edward Hyde feel depressed.

It was Gabriels turn to speak. "Why is that?", he simply asked.

"I don't know.", Ed sighed.

Hastie rubbed Edwards back, patted his shoulder. Edward learned into him, almost letting himself fall onto Hastie.

Gabriel looked at them amused. Hastie looked back, his glance conveying some sort of panic, and a pretty clear 'what do I do now?'. He did not get a reply.

He reluctantly laid an arm around Edward, sighing. Edward sighed as well, tho clearly more happily than Hastie. They remained like this for a while, Gabriel sitting off to the side, beside them.

It was never mentioned again.


	7. confessing your feelings

"Hello, Gabriel.", said Henry as he stepped into the apartment of his friend.

"Welcome.", replied said friend.

They went into the living room in silence, to drink the tea that Gabriel had prepared there. That was one of the und things, Henry thought, they could simply be quiet around each other, sometimes. There was no pressure to talk, when one wanted to they could, but sometimes it was nice to simply enjoy the easy silence.

They sat down. Henry thought about how soon this nice silence would be ruined by him, by what he had to say. He had to say it, he couldn't keep quiet about it any longer, and that pained him. Maybe he would ruin this awesome friendship, he had kept thinking to himself since these feelings had arisen.

By now Gabriel had poured the tea, they had both taken their filled cups, and were slowly nipping the hot drinks. Henry slowly grew fidgety. He took a big sip from his tea, it burned his tongue and throat, but he didn't pay it any mind. Gabriel noticed that something was off about his friend, and looked at Henry concerned.

"Is something the matter?", he asked.

"Matter? What matter? Ha ha.." 

Gabriel sighed. "Do not think I don't notice when there's something with you, Henry." It was painfully obvious, but Gabriel didn't add that.

Henry hesitated. He knew he had to do this. He just had to say it. It's like pulling off a band-aid or something, he thought to himself. You just have to do it, the faster you do it, the less it'll hurt. He kept thinking for a moment longer.

"I'm...", he said, cautiously, "I think... I am in love with... someone."

"O? So, who is the lucky person?"

"I'd rather not tell just yet."

"I understand."

Henry took another deep breath. "I'm not quite sure how…" He trailed off.

"O, fuck it!" Henry yelled, all of a sudden. "O, damn it all. Why talk around it for so long and not just get to the point. It's you."

Silence filled the room

"Say something! It is you, okay? What more do you want to hear? I am in love with you."

While holding his little speech Henry had stood up. Gabriel placed his tea cup back onto the table, and stood up as well. He was taller than Henry, and looked slightly down on him.

"Alright.", he replied, calmly, "Henry?"

"Yes?" He braced himself for the possible rejection. His eyes were closed, and his head held downward.

"Henry, please look at me."

Gabriel was so calm. Always so calm. How could he be so calm in such a situation?

Something touched Henrys shoulder. He opened his eyes ever so slightly. It was Gabriels hand, laying on his shoulder. Only then did he notice that the other had come around the table to stand beside him.

"Henry, I am truly honoured to be tge object of your affections."

Henry held his eyes closed hard, head turned away from Gabriel. He was prepared.

"I am truly happy you told me this. Mostly because, I like you as well."

Henry opened his eyes as he gasped. He looked over to Gabriel, who smiled at him slightly.

"You… What?" He couldn't believe it.

Gabriel simply nodded. He couldn't believe it.

They remained in silence for a few moments, that seemed to pass more like years.

"O, Gabriel." He took some steps forward, and they embraced each other. They could have remained like this forever.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Gabriel, there's… something I have to tell you." Henry shook with worry about how Gabriel could possibly react to what he was about to say to him. There was no turning back now, he had to tell him.

Henry and Hyde know of each other through leaving the other sticky-notes. It was quite the experience. You black out, wake up again, remember nothing whatsoever about the last few hours, and everything is suddenly covered in sticky-notes. Some of them were.. rather tasteless. For example "go fuck yourself". But there were also some that said things along the lines of "sleep, you depressed bastard", "don't forget to eat I don't want you to pass out again", or "listen to Gabriel when he tells you shit". The first ones he saw said things like "where am I?", "what is this place?", "who/what am I?", and "who are you?". 

There had also been an incident of the sink apparently being broken and a soaked sticky-note being found on the edge of it saying "HOLY SHIT FIX THE SINK!!!"

Henry was now about to tell Gabriel about the Hyde person.

"What is it, Henry?", Gabriel asked.

"It- It's-"

Gabriel looked at him with an understanding, no one else Henry had ever seen bring up. He swallowed.

"You know Edward Hydes?"

"I do, yes."

"Well.. oh hell, I dont think your gonna believe this. You're gonna think I'm crazy!"

"I'm sure I won't."

"Well, have you ever seen me and Edward in the same room together?"

"I do not think I have."

"Well, there's a reason for it."

"That.. you don't like to be associated with him?"

"Yes. Ah, no- I mean- I- Well, yes- But- But that's not the reason I wanted to get at."

"Oh? What else would it be?"

"Edward and I, we- Uh- We're- We're the sane person." Now that he had finally said it he definitely felt like a crazy person.

Gabriel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You.. are? ...You and Edward are.. the same person?", he asked in a flat tone.

"I can proof it! I swear!"

"Alright then.."

Henry sprung up and went to the closet he felt his chemical supplies in. He pulled out a prepared vial. He turned to Gabriel, presenting the vial proudly.

"This?", he asked, "This is what I call: HJ7."

Gabriel remained silent.

Henry grumbled. "Uh, nevermind the explaining and talking around it." He opened the vial. "I'll just show you." 

He took one last glance at Gabriel, his look pained, as if to say sorry. He chugged the contents of the vial.


	9. the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted to write something linger for this, but I just couldn't seem to write any more.. So take this, exactly a hundred words, as the possibly last chapter, and I'll try to write something proper next time.

Gabriel Utterson kissed the top of Edward Hydes head. Edward giggled. His hair was an utter mess, but he couldn't care less. He liked it that way. It was almost as much of a mess as Henry Jekylls feelings had been not too long ago. But they were happy now, all three of them. Edward didn't have to hide anymore. After the initial shock, and slight horror Gabriel had displayed watching the transformation, and after being persuaded by Edward to stay and listen to his explanation, Gabriel had accepted it. There were no secrets between Gabriel and Henry, not now. 


End file.
